Holder of Kindness
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Ken wasn't the first bearer of Kindness! You may be surprised by who was! (shonen-ai if you choose to see it that way, used to break writers' block)


This is a PWP Fluff fic.  
The symbols shouldn't be hard to figure out.

  
  
Holder of Kindness

  
  
The first and second set of digidestined have gathered together in the digital world for food and a day in the sun. The digimon are off to the side pigging-out and conversing amongst themselves.

Sora: It's so great we've all managed to get together like this!  
Miyako: Yeah! This is sooo much fun!  
Taichi: So what are we gonna do first? *downs his punch*  
Yamato: Hey, Taichi! Where's your groupie? *swings an arm over Taichi's shoulders*  
Taichi: *shrugs* I dunno.  
Iori: I saw him dragging Ken into a game of chase.  
Takeru: He didn't try to drag you into it, Hikari. That's an improvement.  
Hikari: *giggles* Yeah.  
Jennai: How about a story?  
Everyone: Jennai!  
Koushirou: Welcome, Jennai.  
Mimi: Oh boy! A story!  
Jyou: It doesn't have evil digimon in it does it? I'm allergic to them.  
First Set: Jyou!  
Jyou: Just kidding!  
Jennai: *laughing* Don't worry, Jyou, this story is quite tame and rather interesting. In fact, it's about Daisuke.  
Second Set: Daisuke?  
Miyako: What so interesting about him?  
Jennai: Daisuke used to be the holder of the crest and golden Digi-egg of Kindness.  
Everyone: Huh?  
Sora: What happened?  
Jennai: He passed it on to someone he believed more worthy. Here, I'll show the video footage from that day. *borrows Koushirou's laptop* You get to see the world through the eyes of Motomiya Daisuke when he was just a young lad.  
Yamato: Video footage? How did you manage that?  
Jennai: You'll see.

Everything starts off as darkness. A loud ringing sounds off, a groaning, then the alarm being abruptly killed. "Daisuke! Wake up! We're going to the park in Heighten View Terrace, remember?"  
"I'm up!" His eyes open, it takes a second for his vision to focus. "Log open." Green computer writing appears in his left eye.  
OPEN

Everyone: O~h!

"Clean-up and arrange files."  
CLEAN-UP PROCEEDING…  
ARRANGING…

Jyou: Wait. This is how he saw things? Like the terminator?  
Jennai: It was the best way. When he was chosen we literally just downloaded everything into him.

Daisuke stretches and makes to get out of bed, but his sheets are tangled around his ankles. "Whoa!" The world spins and turns upside down. THUMP! "That hurt…"  
Things went normally. His mom chatted with his father as dad reads the newspaper and his sister is being annoying as always. He glares at his sister, her information automatically showing up.  
MOTOMIYA, JUN – ENERGY

Everyone: She's has a crest?!  
Jennai: Of course, everyone has a crest. It's only a matter of them getting to the digital world.

Various names and crests are displayed during the trip to the park. "Don't leave the park, okay Daisuke?"  
"Right mom!" With soccer ball bouncing in the air Daisuke makes his way across the green.  
KENSHOU, YUU – PASSION  
HEISEINO, JONATHAN TORU – UNKNOWN  
He quietly walks up to the two boys, hiding by sitting on a tree branch. "I'm going to kick that bastard's sorry ass," growls Yuu.  
"Calm down, beating him up won't solve anything."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Listen, I know who his parents are. I'll tell them what's going on, okay?"  
"Can't you do that AFTER I beat him?"  
"Come on Yuu, let's go."  
"But Toru!"  
"No buts." The boys leave.

Daisuke climbs down. "Such a vibe from him. Not tranquility but…Scan entries."  
SCANNING…a blur of green, too fast to be read. "Stop, go back. Heiseino, Jonathan Toru…Serenity."  
FILES FOUND…  
REWRITE IN PROGRESS…  
HEISEINO, JONATHAN TORU – SERENITY  
SCANNING AREA…  
INOUE, MIYAKO – UNKNOWN  
HIDA, IORI – UNKNOWN

Miyako: Hey, that's us!

At the moment, Miyako is trying to get the name of every boy in the park. He sweatdrops before closing his eyes to better concentrate, trying to feel only her vibes. "Love, definitely Love." He watches a moment longer as she tries to help one of the guys who just hurt himself. "Hmmm, Sincerity too."  
FILES FOUND…  
REWRITE IN PROGRESS…  
INOUE, MIYAKO – LOVE AND SINCERITY  
"Hey Iori, wanna get some ice cream?"  
"Sorry, I don't want to spoil my appetite. It's macaroni night."  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."  
"Look both ways before crossing the street!"  
"Hmmm…" Daisuke holds up two words to Iori. "Wisdom or Knowledge?" He places Wisdom next to Iori's image but it doesn't feel right. Knowledge on the other hands clicks right in. "Knowledge it is." Iori's friend gets back safely.  
"Let's go on the slides!"  
"Sorry, I have to go now. I promised I'd help my mom with something."  
"Aw c'mon! It can wait can't it?"  
"Sorry." He gathers his stuff and leaves.  
"Reliable, ain't he? Reliability too."  
FILES FOUND…  
REWRITE IN PROGRESS…  
HIDA, IORI – KNOWLEDGE AND RELIABILITY  
SCANNING AREA…NONE FOUND  
Daisuke kicks his ball to the other side of the park.  
YAGAMI, TAICHI – COURAGE  
ISHIDA, YAMATO – FRIENDSHIP  
TAKAISHI, TAKERU – HOPE  
For some reason the first two names make him pause, but he can't figure out for the life of him why. "Courage and Friendship…what is it about those two?"

Sora: That's ironic.  
Koushirou: Wow, he is good at this. I bet if he had scanned himself he would have discovered those to be his crests.

  
SCANNING AREA…  
ICHIJOUJI, KEN – UNKNOWN  
Shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track, Daisuke makes his way over to a boy around his age. He's alone. "Is he crying? Hey, are you okay?" Ken looks up and rubs his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"My brother was being mean to me."  
"I can relate. Uh…hey, you like soccer?" Ken perks up.  
"Yeah! It's my favorite activity in the world!"  
"Let's play then! I'm Daisuke."  
"Ken."

The two boys play around kicking the ball and initiating random bouts of tag.

Hikari: *giggles* They're so cute!  
Mimi: Is he doing what I think he's doing?  
Sora: Why is Daisuke telling Ken about the Digital World?  
Jennai: You'll see, you'll see.

The pair goes back to playing for a while longer before stopping to rest again. Daisuke looks contemplative before speaking again. "Hey, lets play a prank on your brother to get back at him!" Ken shakes his head.  
"No, it's okay."  
"Eh?"  
"I know he's mean to me and sometimes he gets me really mad at him, but he's still my brother. I don't want anything to actually happen to him, no matter how angry or hurt he makes me." Daisuke smiles.  
"You're the one."  
"Huh?"  
"C'mon Ken, I wanna give you something." Daisuke stands up. Ken stands with him.  
"A present for me? Why?" Daisuke pulls him around the corner of the building.  
"Because you're much kinder than I am." Daisuke holds out his hands, the golden digiegg appears. "This is called the digiegg of Kindness. I've been its holder since forever." Ken stares at it in amazement.  
"Wow! It's pretty! I think it suits you, you're very kind."  
"I'm kind, but not as much as you. I want to pass my power on to you, you deserve it more."  
"What? No, I couldn't possibly!" Daisuke smiles.  
"You more than deserve it, it should have been yours instead of mine, but I believe things happen for a reason. I think the egg wanted us to meet. Please Ken, accept it. It was truly meant for you."  
"Are-are you sure?" Daisuke nods, his sweet smile still on his lips. "There aren't any problems with transference are there?"  
"Once I give the egg to you…we won't remember any of this. The egg, us meeting…"  
"But I want to remember you."  
"We might not remember up here," he taps his head, "but we'll both remember here." He places his hand over his then Ken's heart. "I'm sure we'll meet again, then we can be friends like now."  
"You sure?"  
"More than sure, I'm positive." A little smile graces Ken's lips.  
"Okay." Daisuke places the egg in Ken's cupped hands; his own little hands over Ken's.

"I relinquish my hold on the title of Kindness and all it bestows on me, go to your true holder." A bright golden light.

//_"Where are we?" Ken looks around; the world is a quilt of soothing pastels.  
"We're in-between, it's like a data link. Think of it as internet between just us."  
"Fascinating!" Ken floats up with what looks like a tv screen. "These, these are your memories."  
"Un, and those are yours. They're being rewritten now."  
"It's a scary thought, thinking about it." Daisuke holds onto his hand.  
"Don't be scared, I'll hold onto your hand, okay?" Ken nods, grateful._

"Having your memories, who you are, rewritten like this. I don't understand why you wanted to do this."  
"Because you're my friend." Their hands tighten.

There's some kind of beating sound, like two drums…now there's only one. "What just happened?"  
"Our hearts are beating as one."//

The boys blink, trying to regain their sight. "Daisuke!"  
"Coming, Mama!" A bright smile is plastered on his little face even as his memories continue to rewrite themselves. "Until we meet again, Ken-chan."  
"`til we meet again." Daisuke starts to run off but suddenly does an about-face and kisses Ken on the cheek.

All the girls: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Ken blushes and gives a shy smile in return. The brunette waves a hyper goodbye before hurrying off. "I'll be waiting, Dai-chan!"

DATA BASE LOADING…  
SCANNING…  
FILES FOUNDS…  
REWRITE IN PROGRESS…ICHIJOUJI, KEN – KINDNESS  
MOTOMIYA, DAISUKE – KINDNESS…REVIEWING…REWRITE IN PROGRESS…  
MOTOMIYA, DAISUKE – COURAGE…AND FRIENDSHIP

Jennai: And that's how it was.  
Miyako: Why was it given to Daisuke of all people in the first place?  
Jennai: Don't take that tone of voice in this matter, Miyako. Daisuke is a very kind boy. But that's not why he was chosen.  
Iori: Then how come?  
Jennai: When crests were being assigned, the Digi-terminal had been attacked by a virus. We managed to fix it but we had lost some of the names and their crests. We were able to restore most of the names; one of the still missing ones had been the holder of Kindness. Not only is Daisuke a kind boy but he also has an instinctively strong judge of character. We were sure he'd find the rightful holder, and we were right.  
Takeru: And here I thought he was crazy when he said the digiegg talked to him.  
Miyako: You and me both.  
Kari: Me too.  
Iori: All of us. I can't believe it's because of Daisuke why I have Knowledge and Reliability.  
Miyako: And why I have Love and Sincerity.  
Jennai: That's how strong his instincts are. Thanks to Daisuke and a few others around the world like him, we were able to completely restore our data banks.  
Koushirou: Prodigious! Absolutely amazing!  
Mimi: Will he ever remember?  
Yamato: I don't think he needs to.  
Mimi: Huh?  
Taichi: Matt's right, look at what good friends they are now. They don't need to remember when they first met, that's in the past.  
Sora: They remember, in their hearts they remember.  
Everyone nods in agreement.

Ken and Daisuke are running around the border of the woods, having fun while the others crowd around Jennai and Koushirou's computer. Ken stops under a tree, as if remembering something. "What's the matter, Ken?"  
"Nothing…do you ever get the feeling we met, before all this?"  
"Sometimes. We were probably buds in a past life!" Ken nods, accepting the answer.  
"There's a lake over there. C'mon Dai-chan!"  
"Dai-chan?" The name sparks something deep in his mind.   
***"`til we meet again."  
"I'll be waiting, Dai-chan!"*  
**"Daisuke!" He snaps out of it.  
"Coming, Ken-chan!"


End file.
